


jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash

by sebastian2017



Series: The Weight of a Crown [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beach Sex, Beards, Closeted Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Genosha, Gross Displays of Wealth as flirting, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Prince Erik, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik’s never been very good at feeling things, so he does what he’s always done: throw his money and title at it in hopes it disappears. Surprisingly, bringing his secret boyfriend and a handful of not quite friends on a weekend trip to Genosha doesn’t do much to help.





	jet planes, islands, tiger's on a gold leash

**Author's Note:**

> CW: alcohol, implied drug use, internalized homophobia, closeted characters, slightly dubious consent 
> 
> Title comes from Royals by Lorde
> 
> This also fills square I5 of Marvel Bingo: Beach Sex

“What’s the most absurd rich royalty thing you’ve ever done with your money?” 

The two of them are currently laid out on Erik’s bed, shirtless and cuddled up onto each other. It’s been just over two months since they’d first slept together, which is… not all that long, but it’s the longest Erik’s ever been with a man. Erik isn’t in love yet, but he thinks it might go there someday and that absolutely terrifies him. It’s the last thing Erik wants to think about, so he doesn’t. He just slings an arm around Charles’ waist and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder, instead. 

“Are you really asking that?” Erik laughs, shaking his head. Normally, he hates when people ask that sort of thing. Usually, it leads to prying about his personal life and comes from people not so subtly trying to befriend him for his money. Everything always feels different coming from Charles, though, and it doesn’t bother him nearly as much as it usually does. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, c’mon! That just makes me want to know even more,” Charles insists, looking back at him with the world’s most pathetic puppy eyes. Also the world’s most efficient puppy eyes. 

“Fine, fine. Right. So. When High School Musical came out, I was nine and my sister was thirteen. Naturally, we were both obsessed. So for Purim, we made our parents fly the whole cast out to the palace and perform for our Purim party.”

“Oh my God. No way. I don’t believe you.” 

“It’s true, unfortunately. There’s pictures somewhere of Ruth and I arguing over who could stand next to Zac Efron, because we weren’t quite smart enough to realize he had two sides.” 

“Erik! Good God, Erik. That’s absurd and the absolute best answer you could have given me. How on Earth did your parents not figure out you were gay by then?” 

That’s… a sensitive topic and even though Charles is still caught up in his fit of giggles, Erik’s face immediately falls. He and Charles are still a secret. Since their first night together, there’s only two people in the whole world who know what they really get up to when Charles comes over for studying or video games. Raven, Charles’ sister, and Magda, Erik’s fiancee in public and best friend in private. Erik would like things to be more normal. He really would, There’s just too many other things that have to come first. His family, his responsibilities, his people. It had been easier before meeting Charles, when the only person he had to make miserable was himself. It’s increasingly more difficult now that Charles is at the receiving end of it. 

Erik unwinds an arm from Charles and moves to lay on his back. Charles probably knows immediately the mistake he’s made, telepathy or not, and he looks sympathetic as he lets Erik go to give him a bit space. Erik’s grateful for that. He knows usually Charles is the type to fuss and smother, but Erik doesn’t think he can take much of that at the moment. He’d probably just get frustrated and start snapping all over the place. Not a good alternative for either of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Charles says softly. “I didn’t think before I spoke.”

“It’s not your fault I got dealt a pretty shitty hand in that regard. I just don’t like to think about it much. It’s… much nicer to just pretend I’ll be able to keep a charade on indefinitely.” Erik shrugs. He used to think he could. As recently as two months ago. But, of course, then he’d met Charles, and everything had gone a bit askew since then. 

“For what it’s worth, the thought of little nine year old Erik crushing on Zac Efron is quite possibly one of the most adorable things I’ve imagined in a long time.” Charles takes the risk of pulling him a little closer again and Erik is mostly helpless against it as he leans forward to kiss him. 

Erik tries to let himself get lost in the kissing, not think about any of this at all. He can’t quite shake the thoughts, though, and eventually, he pulls away from Charles to make his suggestion. “Why don’t we go find me a better story to tell when someone asks me that?” 

Charles frowns at him and asks, “What?” 

“You’re hardly the first person to ask me what the most ridiculous thing I’ve done with my money is. We can go do something truly fitting of a spoiled rich kid, and no one has to hear the Zac Efron story ever again,” he explains. 

“Or, funny little suggestion here, you could just lie,” Charles puts forth. 

Erik shrugs. “This way is more fun.” 

“That’s… Well, I can’t fight with you on that one.”

“Perfect! How important are your Friday lectures?” 

“Um…” 

\----

A few hours later, Erik has confirmed something he’s always suspected. Anyone at all is more than willing to ditch Friday obligations and pack a weekend bag with five hours’ notice when invited to spend a weekend on yachts in an island nation where their friend just so happens to be prince. It’s a pretty good deal in exchange for missing a few hours of lecture or work or whatever hip party was meant to be happening this weekend. 

Initially, Erik had only thought of bringing Charles along. But Charles’ little sister would never forgive him if he went on a tropical getaway without her and it was probably for the best to bring more people, lest he have the misfortune of running into tabloid paps and they decided to go digging for information on his mysterious companion. They’d probably not find much, other than the ever predictable happening of rich families always mingling together, but Erik doesn’t want to give them any chance on making an educated guess. Therefore, just Charles turns into Charles and Raven turns into Charles and Raven and their close friends and all of Erik’s friends. Erik’s security detail just about have a heart attack when Erik calls them and very politely requests they have transportation to Genosha handled. 

They get it done, though, and Friday morning, Erik is on a Genosha-bound private jet with Charles and eight of their not so close friends. And his bodyguards, of course, but they mostly just sit in the corner and look disapproving as Erik takes over the jet’s bar and hands out champagne and cocktails with top shelf liquor to everyone on board. 

“Won’t your parents… banish us on sight or something?” Raven asks, taking her rum and Coke to a window seat and marveling at the ocean down below them. 

Erik scoffs. “You know our titles are mostly just for show, right? They can’t just… banish you. But no, either way, they won’t. They’re both away on a state visit to Zimbabwe this weekend. We’ve got the place to ourselves, practically. They don’t have to ever find out about it, even.” 

“Oh, they’ll find out,” Emma says confidently. She takes a delicate sip of her champagne and then looks around the cabin. “I don’t suppose you have any strawberries covered in dark chocolate around here, do you?” 

“No. I’m afraid we’ll have to take your jet next time, if it’s better stocked.” Erik rolls his eyes. 

“Ah, well. It would have probably stained anyway,” she decides. 

“I’m just your knight in shining armor.” Erik double checks that everyone who wants a drink has one and then takes his champagne to sit next to Charles. Not too close, he’s careful about that, but close enough to be appropriate for a pair of friends. “When we land, we’ll leave all your things at my place and then head to the beach.” 

“Dude. This is the dopest thing ever. You should, like, totally do this every weekend. Does your family have pet sharks or something? Because that would be totally sick,” Sean drawls. He’s not drinking anything, but Erik has instructed his security to pretend they don’t know what’s in his brownies. 

Erik snorts. “No, we don’t own any pet sharks. I’m terribly sorry to disappoint.”

Sean pouts, like he’d really expected pet sharks to be involved. “ _ Aww, man _ ! Next time, we totally gotta get pet sharks for your family.”

“Yo, Erik, does this mean we’ll finally meet that girl of yours?” Alex asks, smirking at him. “Magda, right? She’s really pretty on Google Images, I’ll give you that. Though I still think it’s weird that you’re our age and engaged.” 

Erik’s mood drops at that, though many years of careful diplomatic training assures it doesn’t show on his face. He’d mentally prepared himself for many ridiculous questions about his wealth and family, that was to be expected when pulling a little stunt like this, but he hadn’t thought they’d ask much about Magda. He’s not sure why, asking about someone’s very public fiancee is probably to be expected, but Erik’s grown too used to spending time with Charles and Raven, who both know that Magda is nothing but his lifelong best friend who’d happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and graciously agreed to be Erik’s beard. “She’ll probably be around.” He shrugs. To distract them, he asks, “Hey, who wants to see how our boat playlist sounds on the PA system?” 

They all fall for it, at least everyone who needs to, and are happy to entertain themselves by hooking up to the speakers and arguing amongst themselves over what the right mood for a boat slash beach slash ocean party soundtrack is. Erik doesn’t pretend to care, just leaning back against their seats and drinking his champagne. Magda probably will be around and it’s best for him and Charles if she does get spotted with him. Normally, Erik’s always happy to visit her. It’s all a bit more daunting when he knows everyone is likely to be stuck to him all weekend long and he’ll have to put on his public face the whole time. 

Charles’ mind enters his gently, letting its presence be known before Charles asks,  _ Are you okay?  _

_ I’m fine,  _ Erik promises.  _ Just hadn’t thought it all through. Nothing shocking coming from me. I’ll be back to it in a bit. Go enjoy yourself. I want your first trip to Genosha to be nothing short of extravagant.  _

Charles very clearly doesn’t want to leave Erik’s side, or abandon their telepathic conversation, but Erik coaxes him until the fight is gone and Charles goes to join some of his friends for refills on drinks. Erik just leans back in his seat, fiddling with his phone and sending Magda a text to warn her of his unplanned visit. Maybe Zac Efron really was better than this. 

\-------

They land in the late afternoon. The sun is high in the sky, bearing down on them as soon as they’ve stepped off the plane. Most of them are complaining about the heat and humidity, but Erik just breathes in the tropical air and relishes in the feeling of home. He always misses his home, even if he doesn’t miss every oppressive rule and responsibility that comes along with it. There’s a strange tinge of pain that comes from knowing he’s home with Charles, but not in the way he should be. Charles will be just like any other friend over for a visit. 

“Welcome to Genosha,” Erik says, splitting them up into two limos to be driven to his residency. “I know it’s hot, but stop whining. That’s the price you pay. Not to mention, it makes going for a swim that much better.” 

His frazzled security team ushers them off to their cars so they can get driven away before someone might spot them. Erik thinks it’s silly he should be scrutinized so harshly for being home, but the media always has a field day when he makes unscheduled appearances around Genosha. It always leads to the most ridiculous of headlines. Once, the whole island had been convinced he’d dropped out. Another time, there were rumours that he’d returned because Magda was pregnant. Men like him aren’t allowed to get homesick, it seems. 

Erik makes sure he and Charles are in the same car and they sit next to each other, of course. Perhaps a little closer than they should be, but it’s fine. Everyone inside the car is too buzzed or excited to care and the windows are tinted. Still, it gets Erik itching to arrive so he can sneak off to his bedroom with Charles and not worry about holding back. 

“Genosha is even more beautiful in person, Erik,” Charles tells him, looking away from the window only long enough to grin at him. 

Erik laughs softly. “Thank you, I personally trimmed every inch of forest in advance of your visit.” 

Charles rolls his eyes and sends a wave of warmth to Erik’s mind. All it does is make Erik want to kiss him even more, which is no good at all, of course, so he does his best to distract himself. He leaves Charles to his window gazing and turns to everyone else in the car, making useless small talk for the duration of the ride. If there’s one thing a life of royalty has taught him to do perfectly, it’s making useless smalltalk. 

When they pull up to the palace, everyone in the car lets out the usual ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ of people arriving at a royal residency for the first time. Erik is pretty sure a few of them come from families that own similarly sized properties. Charles and Emma, he knows, grew up in similar looking houses. Of course, their homes aren’t open for tours and field trips during business hours.

They go in through the back entrance, of course, and security holds them up to write down everyone’s information, no matter how much Erik pleads with them to just let them through. Not everything is a yes, even for little princes, it seems. Erik waits impatiently by the entrance, though most everyone else is too pleased to be skipping school for a weekend in the tropics to be upset by a slight hold up. He takes a brief peek at the entrance registry and notices a few of his sister’s friends, who definitely shouldn’t be here if she’s off with their parents, like he’d assumed. 

“Felix… Is Ruthie in today?” he asks, frowning. 

Felix nods. “Indeed she is, Your Highness. Hosting some friends, I believe.” 

“Oh.” Erik frowns. That’s a bit of a damper. He loves her, but having her around means even more security everywhere. “Johann, I’m going to go let my sister know I’m here. Would you please show my friends to the kitchen and bring them some refreshments?” 

He agrees, though Erik can tell he’s rather annoyed by this entire plan. It’s not the first time Erik’s been thought of as the annoying siblings. Having a reputation as an annoyingly heterosexual party boy is the better than the alternative, at least. He leaves off to where their bedrooms are, going straight for his sister’s room and knocking until she goes to open. 

She lights up when she spots him and pulls him into a hug. “Erik! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

“Eh.” Erik shrugs and pulls her out into the hallway to chat. Not that his sister doesn’t have nice friends, but he doesn’t want them asking him for details on Magda or their future wedding. “Decided to take a spontaneous trip with some friends. You’re not going to snitch on me, are you?” 

Ruth snorts softly. “As though half the staff hasn’t already told Mama and Papa.” 

“I know. Hurts more getting snitched on by my sister, though,” he says, shrugging. “Are your friends staying up here? I was going to head down to the shore and I’ve only just gotten everyone to act sort of normal around me. If you show up, I’m sure all my progress will go out the window.” 

“Banishing the princess up to her tower, huh?” Ruth teases, grinning at him. 

“Only because I’ve been sent off to fight dragons, Ruthie,” Erik promises, rolling his eyes. 

“Sure, I’ll stay hidden away,” she agrees. Ruth pulls him into a hug and makes a horrible mess out of his hair. “Anything for my baby brother.” 

“Ruth! You’re four years older, don’t be so dramatic,” he grumbles, wrestling himself away and fixing his hair. He wants to look his best while he’s showing off for Charles. If anyone asks, he can just say he’s trying to look good in case Magda stops by for a visit. 

“Like I said. Baby brother.” Ruth stares at him for a moment, long enough that Erik’s beginning to grow unnerved by it. Finally, she reaches forward to squeeze his hand. “I worry about you sometimes, you know? You’ve been really happy these last few weeks.” 

“You worry about me because I’ve been happy?” Erik repeats. “Maybe you should open a window, the nail polish fumes are clearly getting to your head.” 

Ruth shoves at his shoulder softly. “Oh, stop it. You only ever act the role of obnoxious little brother when you know I have a point. I’m not worried because you’re happy. I’m worried because seeing you like this makes me realize how  _ not  _ happy you usually are.” 

“I think you’re imagining things, Ruthie. Go back with your friends. Maybe if I’m feeling nice I’ll introduce you to mine before we leave,” he says. Erik guides her back to her room before the conversation can continue and go to places Erik dislikes even more. 

Ruth still looks concerned, but she goes off once more and leaves him alone in the hallway. Erik walks a few steps before just sitting down in the hallway and taking a few moments to himself. He’s always had a reputation for being a bit moody, but if Ruth notices something different about him recently… Erik hopes it’s just her. He can’t fathom how terrible things might get if his parents have began to suspect things. 

\----

He gets up eventually and goes back to his role as a host with a well practiced at ignoring everything inside of himself. It might not be the best of options, but it’s all he has. If Charles notices, he says nothing, and just hangs around nearby while they get together snacks and drinks to go out to the water. There’s a small strip of beach on their property, where they’re guaranteed at least a bit of privacy. There’s always the security teams, of course, but it’ll keep them off the tabloids and internet, at least. 

Even with his conversation with Ruth still fresh in his mind, Erik begins to feel better once he’s in swim trunks and at the beach. The sand and sea has always helped to ground him. It’s easy to feel insignificant while staring out at the horizon from a beach and insignificant is all Erik’s ever wanted to be. There’s a catamaran anchored near shore, because what’s a Genoshan party without a floating bar and speaker system? Within the hour, they’ve mostly split up into groups of their own. A few sunbathing, a couple swimming around, a small group hanging out on the boat and just drinking and dancing. Last he checked, Charles was chatting with Raven while sat with their legs swinging off the edge of the boat. Erik is laid out on the sand by himself, though it’s not a great hardship. He’s always been a fan of solitude and he knew when inviting their group that half of them weren’t much more than acquaintances either.

He feels Charles’ mind nudging at his gently and he sits up to spot Charles walking over. Erik teases, “Got seasick already?” 

“Of course. I’m just a ridiculous English boy. Can’t survive out here in Genosha. It’s either seasickness or getting burnt to a crisp,” Charles agrees, sitting down beside Erik. 

“Perhaps both,” Erik says, noting how Charles’ nose and shoulders already have a pink tinge to them. 

Charles nods. “And perhaps both, yes. How are you feeling? Your mind was… well, a bit of a mess earlier.”

“Just had a strange chat with Ruth. That’s all. Nothing to worry about now,” he promises. 

“I always worry about you. You know that. You’re my boyfriend,” Charles insists, glancing over at Erik. 

Despite how much he wishes not to, Erik still looks over both his shoulders to make sure no one was close enough to hear. He sighs as soon as he does it, because he absolutely hates that this is his normal. “You have nothing to worry about. I promise.” 

“You’re a good liar, but I’m also a good telepath. But all right, I won’t press on it now,” Charles promises. He stands up and brushes some sand off his shorts before gesturing for Erik to get up with him. “Why don’t you show me around your little private beach for a while,  _ Your Highness _ ?” 

“Right now?” he asks, glancing warily at the rest of their group. 

“They’re all enjoying the open bar far too much to realize if we’re gone for a bit,” Charles informs him. 

Erik’s still unsure about the whole thing, but he’s never been very good at telling Charles no. He nods and reaches his hand up so Charles can help him to his feet. He doesn’t really need it, of course, but Erik enjoys any excuse to touch in public without seeming strange. “Come on. We’ll walk down the shoreline for a bit.” 

“Lead the way, Erik. You’re like my personal tour guide,” Charles says. 

Erik walks them down the beach, blessedly free of security guards. He’s always had a longer leash while in his family’s property. It’s one of the things he most misses while he’s away at university. The two of them walk mostly in silence, but Erik doesn’t mind it. He’s always enjoyed how little effort it takes for the two of them two be around one another and comfortable. He’s glad Charles doesn’t mind it, because Erik is always rather quiet when they’re outside. Always paranoid of getting caught. 

The end of the beach isn’t all that far. They can spot their group, but it’s much quieter. It’s less sandy out on this part, more big rocks and boulders that the waves crash against when the tide is high. Right now, they’re just perfect hiding spots for when he and Ruth used to play hide and seek as children. Charles seems to have the same thought, because he grabs Erik’s hand and tugs him behind one of them. 

“Charles! What are you doing?” Erik asks, laughing softly. 

“Stealing a moment with you,” he says, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him. “What does it look like?” 

Erik kisses him back for a brief moment, but pulls away before it can get too far. “Anyone can walk over here at any moment. You know that, don’t you?” 

“What’s life without a little adventure?” Charles shrugs. Before Erik can say anything in return, Charles’ hands are down by his swimming shorts, tugging them down ever so slightly, and Erik’s brain short circuits. 

“Charles!” The only reason he doesn’t shriek is because he’s afraid of giving anyone reason to come over. “This is ridiculously risky. You are aware of that, aren’t you?” 

“Shush. I promise everyone who even glances this way will find it incredibly boring and want to stay away,” Charles promises, pressing a kiss to Erik’s shoulder and then getting down onto his knees in front of him. 

Erik gapes down at him and is about to complain again, but there’s only so many thoughts someone can muster when someone as pretty as Charles Xavier is in front of him and pulling his cock out. It’s probably best that he doesn’t say anything, because he can’t quite guarantee he’ll keep his volume down to an appropriate level. Erik decides to stop fighting it, because if he has to get found out somehow, on a beach with Charles sucking him off is probably the best way to go. 

Charles only pulls Erik’s short down to about mid thigh, which feels somehow far dirtier than actually being naked. Erik looks down for the briefest of moments, just enough to spot Charles’ winking at him as he runs his tongue around the head of Erik’s cock, then decides he’s better off just shutting his eyes tight and looking away. How can he possibly be expected to keep quiet if he’s looking at Charles? It would take a much stronger man than him. 

Part of him is still worried, of course, but there’s probably no amount of worry that could keep him from growing hard under Charles’ attention. He’s just a man, after all, and a weak willed one at that. As soon as his cock is fully hard, Charles takes the whole thing down his mouth, clearly in the mood for quick efficiency instead of prolonged foreplay. For obvious reasons, Erik knows. Still, he’s not quite prepared for it and his knees nearly give away underneath him. The way Charles hums in amusement around him and sends a shiver of pleasure up Erik’s spine doesn’t help at all. 

Erik’s biting down so hard on his lip to keep from moaning, he’s sure there’ll be a mark for a few days. He’ll blame it on a surfing injury, if he has to. Even biting down isn’t enough to muffle himself when he glances down at Charles. He looks like absolute perfection, lips perfectly red and swollen and his hair a mess from the way Erik so desperately grabs at it. A moan escapes him, far louder than he intends it to be. Immediately, he removes one hand from Charles’ hair and stuffs a fist in his mouth to keep quiet. 

Charles pinches his thigh and pulls back to scold him. Erik’s not sure if the thin line of saliva running from the tip of Erik’s cock to Charles’ lips is on purpose, but he wouldn’t put it past him. “Aren’t you the one always going on about being careful and quiet? Shush or I’ll have to gag you with your shorts.”

Erik agrees with a shaky nod and keeps his fist where it is, so he can’t be loud even if he wants to. Charles is going to be the death of him, he’s sure. To be on the safe side, he closes his eyes again. Erik keeps his hips in place no matter how desperately he wants to rock up into Charles’ mouth and Charles rewards him for it by not teasing all that much. He just keeps bobbing his head at a steady pace, seemingly content to ignore as Erik becomes more and more of a mess underneath him. He has enough sense to tug at Charles’ hair gently and warn him just before he comes. In return, Charles dutifully swallows every drop of it so there won’t be any evidence of their sneaking away.

Charles pulls Erik’s shorts up and tucks him away again. The second he’s done, Erik melts down to sit on the floor with his back against the boulder, panting in a vain attempt to catch his breath. He teaches for Charles’ waist, but Charles is quick to swat his hands away. 

“Not now, darling. I’m afraid I’m not all that good at keeping minds distracted while getting sucked off. I’ll let you make it up to me tonight, though. You can ride me in whatever bedroom you host foreign dignitaries in,” Charles suggests.

Erik laughs breathlessly. “You’re crazy.”

“And you’re remarkably fond of it. We should start heading back before anyone gets suspicious,” he says, standing up and brushing sand off his knees. 

“Now you care,” Erik grumbles. “We both look like absolute messes, don’t we?”

“Nothing that can’t be blamed on the sun. Now come on, back to the gross extravagance of a little prince trying to show off to his boyfriend, hmm?” 

“I’m not… I wasn’t…  _ showing off _ !”

“All right, darling. Whatever you say.”

Erik’s sure he’s blushing while he follows Charles back to the group and he feels something frightfully close to love bubbling up in his chest. Just as quickly as it comes up, he quells it back down, because falling in love with ridiculous English boys would probably be his worst mistake yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: just so there’s no confusion, Erik isn’t cheating on Magda. She’s a good friend who offered to be his beard for a while and it accidentally went a little too far.
> 
> Erik makes me..... SO sad..... I think the next part of this will be multi chaptered... perhaps closet doors will be opened... who knows
> 
> y’all know the drill, I love comments and feel free to hit me up at my Tumblr (sebbym17) because the only thing I like more than this gay dork is talking to people !


End file.
